Forever Yours
by JMK
Summary: Flash is put under the control of one of the worlds most devious villians. He canna remember who he is . His friends race to help save him.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Fan fiction based on the character Flash from the Justice League. This story is purely fictional...for the amusement of the author and those who wish to read it. The other characters are from the justice league but the story is purely the work of the author.  
  
Flash made his way down the alley and spotting the slightest bit of movement he lunged forward after his quarry. Too late he realized his mistake. Something came out and smacked him in the head. He heard sinister laughing as his world faded into black. He sighed and hit the ground face first. Booted feet stepped out in front of the unconscious young man and a hand reached out and picked Flash up by the back of his uniform.  
  
The pain in his head was excruciating. Blinking he looked up at the bright lights above him. Why couldn't he remember anything and where was he? He shifted and his agony deepened. His entire body seemed to be on fire. Someone spoke to him and turning his head he tried to look. His vision swam as his head spun. Feeling nauseated he gripped the sheets of the bed he was laying in. The voice was joined by another but try as hard as he could he couldn't place the voices. His vision blurred once more and then he knew nothing.  
  
Dr. James Wakowski frowned at the other members of the Justice League. The concern on their faces was evident. "I just don't understand. He said he would be right back and that was 5 days ago. Then we find out he is here and the wounds on him...Is he going to be all right doctor?" Superman questioned the doctor. Adjusting his glasses Dr.Wakowski shook his head. "Time can only tell. Right now he is stable but the wounds are consistent of those to a person who has been tortured. Burns, nicks, bruises...he has several broken bones .but what concerns me the most is the knife wounds in his chest and side." Batman cleared his throat."Is it possible that we may talk to him doctor?" The others looked expectantly at the doctor. "Yes you may but be fore warned.I am not certain how he will respond to you. He freaks out when anyone goes near him. You should have seen him when we first brought him in." The doctor shook his head sadly. Superman frowned. "This could be bad." He spoke gravely. "The kid always knows how to get himself into trouble" The Green Lantern spoke but with no malice. "What I do not understand is the motive behind this." Hawkgirl was the first one to enter the room. Her eyes swam with tears as she looked at Flash laying unconscious on the bed. It wasn't often that she got emotional but she had a soft spot for the youngest member of their team. Everyone did.  
  
The first thing that flashed into his head was the face. It was painted and always smiling. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me???" The man came closer to where Flash sat bound to a chair. In his hand there was a hypodermic needle. Struggling to no avail Flash twisted trying to get away from him. "Hold still this will only take a second" Flash felt the needle pierce his right bicep and it burned like hell. His eyes widened as his heart sped up and the pain in his arm grew almost unbearable. He moaned in pain his head falling forward to his chest. His breathing was harsh and ragged and he could hear it echo in the room he was in. "There, there that wasn't so bad was it?" The man grabbed Flash by the chin and tilted his head up. Sweat glistened on Flash's face as the poison wreaked havoc on his system. Blinking rapidly he struggled to look at his captor. But for some odd reason he was unable to concentrate. He knew he should know who this was but it was escaping him. "Soon my young friend you will answer to me and me alone." Flash moaned again. The next several days he was visited and tortured. Flash began to lose track of time and for all he knew he had been in that chair all his life. He was beaten whenever he tried to ask questions and then on the final day of his captivity he had been discovered. There had been much shouting and he felt a blade slide into his chest. "Don't worry we will come for you" the man had whispered to him stabbing him once more this time in his side. Tears streamed down Flash's face and he cried out in pain. Bright lights appeared and the shouting grew louder. "Stop! You're under arrest!" Several men in blue uniforms guns drawn approached him as the others chased down his captor.  
  
"Holy shit! Look at the kid!" One of them swore. He was aware of hands on him and fearing more pain he began to yell twisting about trying to break free. "Calm down son. We are trying to help you." He was soon unbound and being placed on a gurney. The medics had to strap him down for fear he would hurt himself or one of them. Flash felt himself being moved about but time had little to no value. He saw bright lights and then darkness as he slipped in and out of consciousness. When he woke again for a significant amount of time...he was aware that he was lying on a bed and there was indistinct sounds coming at him. There were some beeping and humming sounds and the unmistakable drone of human voices. But he still couldn't focus on anything. Someone spoke to him but he couldn't make out the words." Wonder woman frowned. . "It's like he knows there is someone here but he can't really hear us." The others nodded. J'Onn moved forward. "Let me try something he offered. The others moved out of his way as he leaned over Flash. Flash caught sight of something green above him and panicked. He freaked out.moaning he began to tremble and pull himself away from J'Onn. He made it halfway across the bed and then he heard the voice. It laughed at him and eyes wide he yelled. Flinging his arms out to cover his head he connected with J'Onn's shoulder. He felt hands pressing him down into the mattress and he began to struggle all the more. ""Go ahead.break free"" the voice taunted him. Flash struggled and did manage to break free. He used his speed to tear out of the room and down the hall. People Stared as he zipped through the halls of the hospital. "Good Lord" they stared after him for a brief moment and then Superman and Wonderwoman took off after him. 


	2. There is a Time for all Things

Chapter Two - There is a time for all things  
  
Flash sped through the halls the laughter ringing throughout his head. He wasn't aware of how fast he was going and as he zipped outside he ran through traffic. People slammed on their brakes staring in wide astonishment at the blonde haired young man. Superman sped up coming in close range of the terrified young man. Reaching out he snagged Flash by the back of his hospital gown and lifted him into the air. Big mistake. Flash began bucking and shouting flinging his arms out in a desperate attempt to break free. He connected with Superman's face and startled Superman lost his grip on Flash. Flash began to fall towards the ground only to be scooped up by Wonder Woman. "Shhh it is ok" she tried to calm him as he tried to struggle with her. He stared at her wide eyed and she knew that he really didn't see her. Together she and Superman flew him back in the direction of the hospital. Flash began to struggle in earnest now. Superman shaking his head in sorrow pulled his fist back and hit Flash in the jaw. He slumped unconscious once more in Wonder Woman's arms. The two made it back to the hospital without any more incidents. Once they had Flash settled back into his bed and checked out by the hospital staff, J'Onn decided to try once more. The others left the room to give him more space, all save Superman. He watched as J'Onn placed his hands on either side of Flash's head. Flash moaned but did not awaken. J'Onn sat still for a few moments and then let go with a quick intake of air. "What??" Superman asked alarmed. J'Onn took a moment to compose himself. "I am afraid our young friend has been manipulated. The Joker is the cause for his condition. But, for what purpose, I can not determine." "Does he recognize any of us?" "Unfortunately no. He really can't recognize anything. From what I could see, Flash is a bit..rather disjointed. What I mean to say is things are coming at him but he is too disoriented and confused to make any of it out." "We will have to keep a close eye on him till he heals." Superman stated. He folded his arms across his chest. J'Onn bent over the young man and touched his forehead. "Rest easy my friend." He murmured. Superman and he walked out to the waiting room were the others had gone to wait. Upon seeing them they stood anxious to hear what was going on. J'Onn was the first to speak. He told them what he had related to Superman and the others listened in silence. The Green Lantern was the first to speak up when J'Onn was finished. "What are we going to do about this? We have no leads as to where the Joker is hiding out, and even if we did...who will be able to stay and watch the kid?" Hawkgirl piped up. "I will stay with him...." she looked around at everyone else. "I may know where the Joker could be hiding out." Everyone turned around and looked at Batman. He put his hand out as he spoke. "I have been tracking him for awhile now." "That's it then I guess. Hawkgirl and I can make arrangements for him to be taken back to the mansion and then I can meet you to go look." Wonder Woman offered. The group nodded their agreement and went about getting ready for the hunt.  
  
Flash moved his head and realized he wasn't were he thought he was. Confused he sat up trying to place himself. The room wasn't all white like before. His jaw ached. Reaching up he touched it gingerly. "Superman did that so you wouldn't hurt yourself." A feminine voice offered. He scooted back against the headboard. He yanked the blanket up to his chin. The girl smiled at him. She was weird.having wings attached to her back and a beak like mask on her head. He watched wide eyed as she put down the book she had been reading and approached the bed. His breathing quickened in fear. Gulping he realized there was nowhere else for him to scoot. He had already come up against the headboard. Hawkgirl approached cautiously. With a pleasant smile she touched the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked suppressing the urge to flutter her wings in relief that he was awake. "Sore" Flash's voice cracked from disuse. He reached up to touch his head. It was bandaged from the wound he had received after being struck on the head. "You have been asleep quite some time. 4 days actually" She smiled at him again. "Yeah those power naps.they do something for you." He smiled back at her. "Do I know you?" he asked. Alarmed at her frown he spoke "I should know you shouldn't I?" Hawkgirl nodded. "Yeah you should know me." She said it softly, so softly he almost didn't hear her. 


	3. Chapter Three When to Heed a Call

(Ok so you all know, I have been getting good feed back from this story and I appreciate it. I have been writing in the right format but when the thing uploads my text gets smooshed into one paragraph.any suggestions or hints would be helpful...thanks again for your encouragement and lovely compliments..Jill)  
  
Chapter Three- When to Heed a Call  
  
Flash sat there for a moment contemplating this. He just had to ask. "What's with the get up?" She smiled at him amused "This isn't a get up Flash. My wings are real and the mask well..see for yourself." She leaned in a little closer, not enough to frighten him but close enough he could reach out and touch her. There was an awkward silence and then his hand moved out from the coverlet. He stretched out his hand and trembling he touched her face. He rubbed it along her jaw line and up towards the 'Mask'. He touched the tips of his fingers against and quickly he withdrew his hand. It had felt like .like bone! She sat there silently allowing him to take his time. He reached out again and touched the upper part of her wing. She moved it up and out so he could touch it better. Startled he scooted back breathing hard from fright. "Sorry" he muttered not liking that he was scared and not being able to control it. She smiled at him. "It is all right take your time" Flash took a deep breath and leaned forward again. This time he stroked her wing and let the feathers slide through his fingers. They were soo soft he marveled. "You can move them?" He asked half hoping that this was some weird dream. Hawkgirl nodded. She lifted her wings up and out to there full span and he sat there in wide eyed wonderment. "I can even fly with them." She whispered as though conspiratorially. He laughed at her catching on to her humor. He withdrew his hand and laid it on top of the comforter instead of beneath it. Hawkgirl took this as a good sign; he was beginning to trust her. "Ummm so where am I, and why am I here?" He asked frowning in consternation. Damnit all but he couldn't remember anything at all. Pieces of pictures came at him and he flinched, his head splitting with pain. "Hey take it easy, we don't want you to strain yourself." Hawkgirl touched his arm and he jerked back reflexively. Flash just caught the look of dismay cross her face before she hid it. He bowed his head not looking at her. "Listen maybe you should get some more sleep" she suggested and rising she made her way to the chair she had been sitting in once more. He laid back down again and soon he was asleep. A few hours later he was awakened by something. He lifted his head and looked about the now darkened room. Hawkgirl had fallen asleep on the stuffed chair she had been reading in, her arms hanging limply over the sides. He heard it again. "Come to me." It was but a whisper. Louder it came to him again. "COME TO ME" Flash rose out of the bed in a trance like state and made his way past the sleeping figure of Hawkgirl. He walked seemingly oblivious right out in to the hallway without looking back or around at his surroundings. He made his way unfalteringly down the huge staircase and out the front door. Flash walked barefoot across the cold grass and gravel driveway. He only stopped when he came to the huge black wrought iron fence. Reaching out he touched it. Nothing happened. Pushing as hard as he could still did nothing for him. The gate held firm. The only sign that he was aware of this was the slight frown marring his handsome features. The voice spoke to him. "Leap the wall." Flash looked mechanically to his right where the fence melted into a large stone wall. Running he scattered up the wall with almost no effort and landed on the other side. He did stumble then landing in a crouch his knuckles scraping against the stones as his hands connected with the ground. Blood welled up but he paid it no mind. He quickly mad his way down the street dashing in and out of the shadows. 


	4. Chapter Four Wanderings

Chapter Four - Wanderings...  
  
He made his way silently down the silent street. The houses were darkened as their occupants lay sleeping. He cut through the back of someone's yard and made his way down a sharp incline. Bare feet whispered across grass and the only other sound was his breathing as he hurried along to the sound of the voice in his head. "Time to come home my young friend.." The voice whispered at him.br Flash paused a brief moment looking about and then he walked out onto the street. There wasn't much traffic, not at 4 in the morning. He walked towards the middle of the road not even looking right or left. He never saw the car. It barreled at him going over the speed limit. Out of nowhere someone lifted him in to the air and he just hung there, completely an utterly devoid of emotion. A few moments later his feet touched ground again. He began walking again, almost robot like, in the direction he had originally been going. A hand gripped his arm stopping his forward motion. His feet and legs kept moving as though he were still walking. Superman could only stare at him. The Green Lantern whistled.br "Well I'll be damned, will you look at that?"br "I bet I know where he is going." Batman dropped down next to them studying Flash.br "I think we should let the youngin' go and see where he leads us." Green Lantern suggested. Superman noddedbr "Our search is going nowhere right now; I wonder why Hawkgirl let him out of her sight?" He asked out loud. He frowned at Flash. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that the young man was just sleep walking.br "Why don't we have Wonderwoman go check on her while we are following Flash." br "Do what now?" Wonderwoman asked as she and J'Onn joined the growing group. They looked expectantly at Superman.br "Would you mind checking on Hawkgirl?" Superman asked Wonderwoman. She looked at Flash, then at Superman, and then back at Flash.br "Is he supposed to be doing that?" she asked. br J'Onn looked at Wonderwoman. 'I will accompany you just in case." br Superman released his hold on Flash as soon as Wonderwoman and J'Onn left. Flash moved forward like nothing had happened. Superman, Green Lantern and Batman all followed keeping a close eye on their 'wayward' friend. Within a few minutes they found themselves in the warehouse district. Superman glanced at Batman who nodded and the Green Lantern made his way up and over the buildings. Superman made his way into the shadows and let Batman move ahead. All three them paused when they realized that Flash was taking them back to where he had been held in captivity for 5 days. What on earth was going on? Flash made his way towards one of the docking bays of an old warehouse and agilely leapt up onto the platform. He pushed through the door and made his way in to the darkened building.br "Ahhh! Welcome back." Laughter followed this statement. Flash stopped moving. Out of the shadows a figure garbed in purple and green stepped out in to the faint light penetrating the dusty windows of the old building. He grinned widely. br "See I told you it would work." The Joker spoke to someone off in the shadows.br "Yes it did indeed." The voice that answered back was purely feminine.br "I like him, he's young, handsome.and well trained?..." peals of laughter preceded the lovely redheads entrance into the light. She blinked up at Joker and smiled prettily.br "Can I keep him?" she purred sidling up to the completely mesmerized male. She ran her hand down his chest and making her way around him, her hand skimmed his stomach, side and back. Almost completely around him she paused, reaching up she stroked his face.br "Yes he is most definitely handsome." She said admiringly.br "Whatever you wish Blaize." The joker laughed highly amused that he had managed to capture the elusive Flash, and have him completely and utterly, under his control.br "Hold it right there!" Batman's voice rang out into the room. Startled Joker looked about not seeing his adversary.br 


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

Chapter 5 –Revelations (Blaise is a character from my book Blaze..except here her name is changed a lil bit. I hope this isn't too weird..lol if you are interested in reading the first chapter, it is on fictionpress.com under the same pen name.)  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't our wonderful friend the Bat?"  
  
Blaise frowned at him and pouting tucked her arm through Flash's limp one.  
  
"I want to leave now!"  
  
"One minute princess" The Joker stated slightly annoyed and still looking about for Batman.  
  
Blaise hissed at him , the light just catching her verra sharp and unusual inciscors. He looked sharply at her.  
  
"Not here! You want someone to catch you?"  
  
"Too late!" Batman's voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
"We are surprised at you Joker..when did you start keeping exotics?" Green Lantern's voice sounded   
  
"Damn he brought back up." Joker snatched at Blaise. She hissed again this time making sure her fangs stood out.  
  
"Watch yourself!" she snapped at him in warning. She tugged on Flash's arm and began leading him out of the room. She came up short as the Green Lantern came into view. She smiled at him….shrugging she just stood there. John looked at her strangely..and then let her pass. She grinned again genuinely amused and she simply walked past the Green Lantern and out the back of the ware house Flash still following like a lost puppy.  
  
"I don't understand it John!!! Why in the hell did you just let her walk past you?" Batman ran up to him having had no luck catching Joker yet again.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer instead he made his way after the escaping red head and Flash. Hopefully Superman was having some luck. John followed him after a brief pause. Looking dazed he wondered to himself why had he let her just saunter on past him?  
  
Outside Superman had Flash by the arm and The redhead was wiggling about a good two feet in the air, in his other hand. She was hissing angrily and muttering curses. John and Batman stopped scant inches from toppling into him and each other.   
  
"I don't understand! How the hell did it not work on you?" She cried out vexed.  
  
"Well I am not human...and although you aren't either..you were at one time so there for your charms have no effect on me."  
  
"Damn you!" she swore and then pouted.  
  
John looked at her stunned.  
  
"She's a vampire?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Batman nodded. "I didn't think they actually existed ."  
  
"Well it isn't like I go around devouring people. I didn't ask to be this way." She grew sad looking at the ground.  
  
"Are there any more of you?" Superman asked.  
  
"Yes, my lifemate is about here somewhere. He didn't exactly approve of this and neither did I. Joker threatened to have him killed if I didn't help."  
  
"You mean the Joker has your lifemate captive?" Superman questioned.  
  
"Yes, Devon went out to feed and never returned. I received a letter and some of Devon's skin as proof that he really was being held."  
  
"How did you….never mind I do not want to know." The Green Lantern muttered.  
  
Flash moaned. Startled everyone looked at him.  
  
"The potion is wearing off." Blaise looked concerned. "He will not be in good shape when he comes to."  
  
As if on cue, Flash's eyes rolled up in to his head and if Superman hadn't been there when he crumpled he would have hit the ground.  
  
"What is in it? questioned Batman.  
  
"A little bit of my blood and Devon's and some other stuff but I am not sure what. Joker tried it out on some poor soul and the man's metabolism wasn't high enough…it killed him"  
  
"That explains it.." Batman turned to Superman. "Joker wanted the kid because Flash has high metabolism..see he he is constantly in motion so he doesn't slow down..that would explain why the potion hasn't killed him."  
  
"I have no idea what the side affects will be. I have never seen a human live through Joker's little experiments." 


	6. Chapter Six A long Journey

Chapter 6 -A long Journey   
  
again Blaise and Devon r mine everything else was created by of course..someone else and yadda yadda..I canna claim to own or be affiliated with their creators...  
  
(some qoutes are from the show again I am not associated with the people who make JL or it's characters and yada yada ya r and uh yeah what she said)  
  
"Ok easy now." Batman instructed Superman as they got Flash back to the mansion.  
  
Superman raised an eyebrow at Batman.  
  
"No kidding"  
  
Hawkgirl, Wonderwoman, and J'Onn..watched in obvious concern.  
  
"What happened?" Hawkgirl questioned as she caught sight of Blaise. Her hackles rising. She let her feathers bristle in obvious hostility.  
  
"Down girl" Cautioned Wonderwoman.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because she may be more than she seems."  
  
Hawkgirl eyed Blaise again. Blaise flashed her a smile showing off her fangs. Hawkgirl took a step back stunned. What the hell?  
  
Wonderwoman grinned back at the girl deciding to be freindly. Maybe the girl wasn't bad at all...she was going to have to talk to Superman later.  
  
Blaise smiled back.She liked this dark haired woman.  
  
The moved into another room and from the looks of it Blaise guessed that this must be the sick room. Superman laid Flash down on a bed in the middle of the room. Batman proceeded to hook him up to all kinds of moitors and an IV. Blaise looked about astonished at the lush surroundings. It wasn't garish like most rich people but it was more than she or Devon had.She frowned sad as she thought of him. A pang of sorrow swept through her. Surely after all this, Joker was bound to kill Devon. If that were so she would greet the dawn. J'Onn looked at her easily reading her feelings. He stepped closer to her.   
  
"Do not worry we will help you search for him."  
  
Blaise blinked at him. Mentally she spoke to him.   
  
*You are a telepath as well?*  
  
He nodded.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
About two hours later everyone with the exception of Flash and J'Onn, J'Onn was in the sick room taking care of Flash.  
  
"We have a serious problem on our hands." Superman began. "It would seem that Flash is still in some peril as long as Joker has his hands on that potion." He indicated Blaise.  
  
"We also have the problem of trying to save Devon." Everyone glanced at the red head. She looked at them each in turn, letting them know by her expression that she was not afraid and that she was determined to save her lifemate.  
  
"How are we going to go about doing this? We don't even know where the Joker is hiding out..." Green Lantern spoke up voicing outloud everyones'question.  
  
Blaise shifted her stance..  
  
"Wrong, I know where he is I know how to get in..I can crawl back into his good graces and work as an informant from the inside. If we let him believe that he has the upper hand then he will slip and make a mistake. I will be there when that happens and I will destroy him once and for all." Blaise moved her hands as she spoke. Her agaitation rising her nails were beginning to lengthen and her eyes glowed an eerie yellowish color. The others listened to her speak and Wonderwoman rose and approached her.  
  
"Calm down...we will help you, we are not your enemies." she said soothingly.Blaise immediatley realised what she was doing calmed herself at once. Taking deep Breaths she forced herself to concentrate.  
  
"I am sorry" she apologised to everyone.."Sometimes I have a quick temper."  
  
"Don't we all?" Wonderwoman said wryly.  
  
Blaise smiled highly amused.  
  
J'Onn chose that precise moment to enter the room. He drew everyone's attention.  
  
Batman was the first to ask "How is the kid?"  
  
J'Onn spoke.."He is asleep for now, he still hasn't awakened so I am not sure how he is feeling quite yet."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Flash moved in agitation. He felt like absolute crap.He moved and realized that he was attached to monitors.  
  
"What?"   
  
His head hurt and his skin itched and burned. What on earth was going on? He hadn't felt this horrible since the accident that gave him his powers. He moaned...God did he hurt. He managed to struggle into a semi upright position. He stared at the needles and tubes attached to his arms.   
  
"Where the hell........?"   
  
He pulled the attatchments out not caring about the pain or the blood that welled up from the now open wounds. His stomach reeled as he gained his feet. He stumbled his vision blurring. He rached out for the nearest thing to steady himself. The sound of breaking glass was sharp in his ears. 


	7. Chapter Seven Revenge pt 1

Chapter Seven- Revenge *note* - sorry I haven't written in a bit I have been a bit busy here on the home front …my art is doing well right now so…again with the I am sorries and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter…Blaise &Devon are mine everyone else ..is their creator's. I have no association with them.  
  
"What was that?" Batman asked as they all heard the crashing sounds from upstairs.  
  
Blaise listened…  
  
"It is only the young man moving about, he is the only other presence in there."   
  
Heads swiveled in her direction….she merely shrugged.  
  
J'Onn had already left the room Hawkgirl hot on his heels, to check on Flash.  
  
What they saw when they got there made them stop dead in their tracks. Flash was moving his arms up and down his arms and across his chest in a blur of motion.  
  
Long red furrows seemed to appear all over...blood welling from many of them. He looked up spying J'Onn and Hawkgirl…  
  
"It itches" he complained. Blaise looked at him and stepped forward. She simply reached out and to everyone's amazement grasped both of his wrists stilling them.   
  
"He is going through withdrawal…see he is shaking and his eyes are red." Flash gritted his teeth at her and he almost looked like he was snarling.  
  
"Leave me alone…" he snapped and tried desperately to break free of her grasp. The girl was strong……Who were these people and what had they done to him?  
  
Blaise shook her head no. Flash yanked at his arms and furious he began to swear.  
  
"What the hell? Who are you people and why can't you just leave me be?!!"   
  
There is a collective gasp. Superman stepped forward…  
  
"Flash don't you recognize any of us?"   
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yes we are your friends, your family" Batman spoke up.  
  
Flash eyed Blaise suspiciously.  
  
"I know you..don't I? I remember you from the warehouse!"   
  
He used his arms to lift her and throw her to the side. Blaise landed on the floor, the 'wind' knocked out of her. Flash literally growled as John took a step towards him….. He glanced quickly about and then to everyone's utter amazement…leaped from the second story window to the ground below..running as fast as he could. John set his ring to pick up Flash but the kid was just too fast. He was gone again in mere seconds.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Wonderwoman questioned   
  
"Yes we should., J'Onn and Batman come with me…Wonder woman and Hawkgirl..go with John and look on the opposite end of town..there's no knowing where he has run to hide." Superman glanced at Blaze…..  
  
"I can't tell you were to go." Blaise nodded…and shrugged…  
  
"My ways are different then yours..I follow my own path."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Flash paused a moment catching his breath, He glanced around realizing he was totaly out of control and now, it seems as though he gotten himself lost. He scratched absent mindedly at his chest.He sat down under a tree in what appeared to be a park. He sat there thinking with his head bowed.   
  
"Hey are you allright?" Agirls voice asked..soft and friendly.  
  
Flash startled looked up into the prettiest set of grey eyes he had ever seen. The girl flashed him a warm smile. Flash smiled back  
  
"I am a bit lost.." he offered the pretty brunette  
  
"Well hello little bit lost..I am Shelbey..but my friends call me Shel. If you don't mind me saying you look horrible."   
  
Flash looked at himself shocked he looked at her then back down at the multiple cuts and scrapes on him.  
  
"What happened to your head?" She asked frowning at the nasty bruise..  
  
"Funny thing is..is well..." he cleared his throat.." I am not sure."  
  
"Oh!" Shel looked at her hands for a moment then cautiously touched his arm.   
  
Flash felt a strange tingling pass through his arm. He looked at her hand blinking hard. Was it him or were the sores and wounds on his arm disappearing??  
  
Feeling groggy he leaned back against the tree trunk..closing his eyes he felt content as this strange warmth passed through him. He hadn't realized he was so tired..with a small sigh he fell asleep under the tree the pretty brunette looking at him concerned. 


	8. Chapter Seven Revenge Part 2

Chapter Seven ~ Revenge Part 2   
  
NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:   
  
  
  
Hi! Sorry for keeping those of you who follow my story waiting..It was not my intention..there was a death in the family so I was unable to write for a bit. I am happy to report that I will be writing and posting again on a more frequent basis. I hope you all dinna miss me too much. *pfft* yeah cause that is gonna happen..lol jk   
  
ok well now for the I am 'in no way associated with JL or it's creators..though I wish I could be an animator..but that is niether here nor there.'  
  
* there is a reference to nightcrawler in this and I am agian in no relation or association with his creators and umm yeah..I am going to do a crossover next with him and Flash!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He shook his head trying to clear the fog from his vision. His first conscious thought was that he was warm, wich was odd because he remembered bieng outside and it was a bit chilly. He looked about blinking rapidly. He was tucked in a bed and from the looks of it ..it appeared to be a girls bed..complete with matching girl's room! He sat up and realized he wasn't sore. Inspecting himself he was shocked to see all the bruises and cuts gone from him. He jumped as the girl with grey eyes came in the room. She smiled at him and he smiled back..racking his brain he tried to remember what she had told him her name was last night.   
  
"Shel?" He asked a bit uncertain.  
  
Her smile widened.   
  
"Hey! You remembered! that must mean your feeling better.?"  
  
Flash glanced at what was in her hands..he could smell the wafting scent of bacon and eggs and his stomach growled loudly. She laughed..a small tinkling sound, like a brook..and he was charmed.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed. She laughed again  
  
"Nonsense..I can imagine you must be hungry." she placed the tray over his lap and busied herself so he could eat. When he was through she took the tray and left the room. In the hall she sighed.. 'Poor thing', she thought to herself..'I will help him' she worried her bottom lip with her teeth and then hurried to the kitchen to dump the dirty dishes into soap water. She then rushed back to the room where she had left Flash. 'He is handsome' she thought as she hurried down the hall.  
  
Flash sat looking about the room taking in everything. This was no little girls room. Maybe he lived here? No that dinna make any sense if he lived here then he would be in a more masculine setting...wouldn't he?   
  
"Oh my God ! What if I am gay? " he blurted out.... he had no problems with gay people but he just ...well... dinna feel gay..so no he mustn't be gay right? He glanced up as she entered the room.   
  
"What is wrong?" she asked concerned as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" he spoke hurriedly knowing his face was turning pink.   
  
'Ok..."  
  
"Umm .. How did you do that thing last night..the whole make everything disappear trick..well not everything disappear but..."   
  
Her hand went up stopping him in mid rant...laughing she explained.  
  
"I have this gift, I can touch things..living things, and heal them..I have been this way for as long as I can remember."  
  
"You would like my friend Nightcrawler...he doesn't live here but he can teleport." He stopped astonished..  
  
"Hey, I just remembered something!" His face lit up and Shel got caught up in his excitement.   
  
Shel walked over to a tv set up on a small table near the window. She flipped it on. The afternoon news was on. They watched for a few moents in silence until the reporter began to speak excitedly..  
  
"THIS JUST IN..IT SEEMS THE FLASH A MEMBER OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAS COME UP MISSING..ANYONE WITH ANY INFORMATION TO HIS WHEREABOUTS ARE TO CALL..HERE AT THE STATION...."   
  
The tv showed a picture of..Him! Sitting there stunned he shook his head..no that wasn't right..why couldn't he remember? Seeing his distress Shel quickly leaned over and cut off the tube. Agitated Flash got out of the bed. He began to pace around the room..he got to going so fast it took all of her strength to make him stop. She nearly fell...realizing what he was doing he caught her as she swayed from the force of his movement.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed again. His hands stayed on her waist a few minutes more than they should have. Gently she broke free from his hold and touched his arm.....  
  
"It will be allright..I can let you stay here til you sort this all out." she offered. He nodded...his head bent down he looked up at her and her breath caught..his face eyes and expression were so sad. She smiled softly...  
  
"We have had enough excitement for one day..Why don't you lay down and rest some more and I will wake you when it is time for dinner..we can talk more then allright?" She led him to the bed and he allowed her to tuck him in.   
  
"Shel?" he spoke softly as she was just breaching the door way.  
  
"Yeah?" she paused straining to hear his softly spoken words.  
  
"Thanks." 


	9. Chapter Seven Part Three

Chapter Seven Part 3  
  
Devon and Blaise are mine I am in no way affliated with the crators of the Justice League or of the animated tv series. Shelbey is a real person who is a wonderful writer here on Fanfic...she writes under the penname sardonicsmiley..check out her stuff...way better than mine!  
  
side note  
  
when I started this there were only 4 of us writing under this category..last time I checked there were now 30 sumpthin odd people! WTF Yo???? lol I think it is awesome....yeah so anyways on with the story:  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The room was pitch black save for a light that shone in the middle. He moved towards it. As he approached he blinked rapidly allowing his eyes to adjust to the new light. He brought his hand up to ward off some of it as he stepped in to the glow. He turned about looking in to the inky blackness...straining to see where he was at.  
  
"Hello....oooooooo?" His voice echoed out.  
  
"Hello....oooooooo!" a voice mocked him in return..the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?"..this time more quietly.  
  
"You should.."the voice whispered as if in his head.."You belong to me."  
  
"I belong to noone!" He reataliated in defiance.  
  
He was beginning to tremble..he knew that voice! It was the same voice as the man that had..tormented him.  
  
A huge face appeared to his right..it was the face of a lunatic. Startled he stood staring wide eyed at the vision..it was almost 4 times his size and was smiling in a sick and twisted way.  
  
"What do you want with me?" His voice cracked..  
  
"I want you to diiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The voice hissed at him. Laughter rang in his ears..it was so loud Flash had to reach up and try to muffle it with his hands.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he shouted back at the face..it shimmered and swirled..when it becane solid again Flash realized it was closer..backing up he stumbled. The thing started laughing again...louder this time it drove Flash to his knees.  
  
Pian tore through him and though he opened his mouth to scream he could not be heard over the booming thunder.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelbey sat straight up in bed..she flung back the covers and went flying out the door..scooping up her aluminum baseball bat as she went. Flash was screaming in terror in the room she had put him in. She nearly knocked the door in, in her haste to rescue him.   
  
The room was dim and as her eyes adjusted she realized there was noone else in the room with him. Cautiously she approached the bed..still clutching the bat.  
  
He had kicked off his blankets in agitation ..the sheet however had become entagled with his now struggling legs. Moaning he tossed his head in her direction. Shelbey gasped..he was still asleep, Flash was having a nightmare!   
  
She dropped the bat letting it thud on the carpeted floor..she rushed over to the bed and grasping his shoulders she shook him.  
  
"You need to wake up!" she pleaded  
  
Flash opened his mouth to let out another terrified yell..Shelbey quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Flash..please wake up?!" her heart pulled in pain as she noted tears streaking down his face.   
  
He sat straight up ..she nearly fell off the bed startled. He took huge gulping breaths his bare chest heaving; his eyes huge.   
  
"Where...?" his voice was raw and it cracked as he tried to speak..looking about slowly he finally rested his gaze on Shelbey.  
  
"Shel?"  
  
"It's ok ..it was just a dream."She rubbed his back gently trying to sooth him..He dropped his head in to his hands. Moving her hand up and down Shelbey realized that though he was covered in sweat, his skin was cold..he trembled under her touch..still shaking slightly in fear.  
  
"It is allright I am here." she spoke softly. He grabbed her..hugging her, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He took deep shuddering breaths trying to calm himself down. Shelbey sat down on the bed...scooting in next to him. Tugging with one arm she pulled the comforter up around them. She wrapped her arms around him and let him fall asleep against her. His even breathing was the only sound to break the silence in the room. Toredness crept at her. In her head she could hear her mom.  
  
'Shelbey..honey you can't fix every stray that comes to the door.."her mom spoke exsperated.  
  
"Yes I can!" Shelbey retorted her voice young and stubborn.  
  
She sighed softly..her mom was right..she couldn't fix every thing but she could try. She eased Flash down onto the pillows watching him as he slept. A lock of his dark blonde hair curled boyishly over his fore head and she reached up smoothing it back, leting her fingers run through his hair. He snuggled closer to her in response..still asleep. Shelbey smiled laying down she rested her head on his chest..soon she faded in to slumber as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'Onn looked at Superman. The group had gathered again after another sweep of the city trying to find their lost friend and comrade. He had just told them of his vision and the others were relieved that they now had a lead..however small it was. Batman spoke uo.  
  
"Well at least we know now he is safe."  
  
John nodded in agreement.  
  
"The kid needs to come home though..we can take care..." He was cut off by Hawkgirl.   
  
"I think he needs to be right were he is..the girl is good for him" she admitted grudgingly "And besides..he doesn't know where home is..otherwise he would be here by now."   
  
Diana moved forward drawing everyone's attention..  
  
"I can dress in street clothes and go visit them.." she suggested.  
  
J'Onn shook his head no..  
  
"Highly inadvisable. He needs to be somewhere were he can heal..he doesn't trust us right now." He looked apologeticlly at Blaise.   
  
She sighed..  
  
"I am going out again tonight to see Joker..He believes that I am out searching for the boy now and I do not want him to get suspicious."   
  
With a nod she left the room.  
  
"We will get Joker soon." Superman stated out loud.  
  
J'Onn frowned..he still didn't like the hazy part of the vision he had had..It was disturbing and cold..he knew that Flash would do something drastic but he had been unable to tell what..................................................(dun dun dun)   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LOL sorry guys...had to..just couldn't help myself...anyways there is only one more part to this and then I will be on to the next chapter. I am not sure how long this will be in the end but right now I like how it is transpiring...Jill 


	10. CHAPTER SEVEN REVISED

*conclusion to chapter Seven*   
  
(LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE..there must be some sorta mixup..I do apologise because apprently what I thought was more than sufficient ..wasn't.THE CHAPTER SAID "CHAPTER SEVEN CONCLUSION" NOT CONCLUSION OF STORY..LOOK UP^..ARE YOU PEOPLE NUTS? LOL NO HE ISN'T DEAD!!!!!!! LOL actually I need him to be alive I have him in the new story I started wich is a sorta spin off from this one..so check it out..JMK)  
  
Flash opened his eyes and was aware of sunlight blazing through the window..He shifted and realized that he couldn't move his right arm or shoulder...an unexpected wieght was holding them down. He realized that it was warm turning his head cautiously he looked down and was surprised to find Shelbey sleeping, her head nestled on his shoulder and chest. He grinned thinking it was nice. Grey eyes blinked open and Shel smiled back at him..  
  
"Morning..." she spoke softly.  
  
'Morning to you too.."he tapped the end of her nose with his finger  
  
"Your cute when your asleep."  
  
Shelby snuggled closer and Flash breathed in her soft scent. She smelled of lilacs and rain. He loved that smell. He flexed his hand so it ran through her hair..it was soft and sifted through his hands like silk..He tilted his down to her her upturned one and kissed her gently on the mouth. She sighed and reached up her hand finding the back of his head.  
  
"Errrhrrrmm" Laughter followed this. Startled Shelbey gasped and Flash jerked his head around. Flash began to tremble...there on the window sill crouched The Joker.  
  
"Hope I am not interrupting much.."He laughed again. He made his way in through the window and straightened his suit. Looking up he stared at Flash who had risen from the bed.  
  
"Here catch this.." Joker threw a dart at Shelbey..Flash seeing leapt in front of it..it pierced the skin in his back and he felt the burning sensation he had when he had been first injected. Blinking he turned and charged after Joker. He followed him out the window heedless of anything else. Shelbey ran to the phone and called the tv station...  
  
"I need to speak to a member of the Justice League"  
  
Flash darted after a dark sedan that was tearing through the streets. It nearly caused a crash and it took Flash all of his concentration to keep up with the car. Gritting his teeth against the pain and the lethargy creeping about him he pushed himself faster. He caught up with the car...grabbing the door to the passenger side were his nemesis sat..Flash tore it open..He grabbed The Joker by his suit coat and yanked him out of the speeding car. The two of them rolled and he heard the audible sound of bone breaking and he knew he had finally gotten Joker. Panting heavily he sat up shakily shortly after they had come to a stop on a grass incline. Blood trickled from his forehead down his face. Joker moaned and tried to sit up. Flash scooted over and winced as pain lanced through his side.   
  
"No..back away.."   
  
Flash turned slowly..one of Jokers goonies was standing there with a gun pointed at him. Flash didn't think he just charged..He caught the goonie in the middle at the same time the gun went off..pain ripped through his chest and the bullet tore out his back..it made it's final resting spot in The Joker's throat. He reached up with the rest of his energy and punched the goonie on the bottom of his chin..He went down without a sound..Flash felt himself sliding down to the ground..his last thought before darkness claimed him was that he hadn't gotten a chance to say good bye to Shelbey. 


End file.
